


An Eventful Trip to the Movie Theater

by ashthebiggay15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Harry Potter, Crying, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger(mentioned) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Pansmione, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Modern Era, One Shot, Pansy Parkinson(mentioned) - Freeform, Ron is so funny in this im sorry, Soft Draco Malfoy, i love my gay children, implied Blairon - Freeform, minor deamus, minor linny, minor nannah, movie theater, please excuse the fact that the background characters are only there for comedic purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthebiggay15/pseuds/ashthebiggay15
Summary: What will happen when Draco and Harry are forced to sit next to each other while watching the emotional rollercoaster that is Avengers: Endgame?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	An Eventful Trip to the Movie Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationships are Luna/Ginny, Seamus/Dean, Hannah/Neville, and you get to decide about Ron/Hermione or Pansy/Hermione

“C’mon! I don’t wanna be late!” Harry huffed as he jogged ahead.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s the bloody ‘movie of the century,’ blah blah blah, I KNOW, for Merlin’s sake,” Ron said with an eyeroll as he kept at his slow poke pace.

Harry sighed and started pulling Ron’s sleeve to make him walk faster.

“You’re the one who insisted on being my ‘date,’ so hurry up!”

“I just didn’t want you to be seventh wheeling, mate. You know how movie dates with Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, Gin, and Luna work. They always start snogging halfway through,” Ron protested, but started walking quicker anyway. “Besides, I wanted to see what all the hype about this mauvey is.”

“ _Movie_ , Ron.” Harry laughed. “You’re probably not going to understand any of it anyway. It’s part of a series.”

Ron didn’t say anything else, as they had finally reached the theater. They quickly bought some popcorn, Harry grabbing a few napkins just in case Ron ate popcorn as messily as he ate everything else. They showed their tickets to the teenager at the door who looked like they’d rather be doing literally anything else. When the pair walked into the theater, Harry started counting the rows to find their seats. 

“Harry! Ron! You’re just in time, the trailers are about to start!” Dean called from where he was sitting with his boyfriend and Luna. Ginny mouthed “sorry” from her spot in between Luna and Hannah. Harry shot her a confused look. She gestured to the other side of the row. Ron saw them first, and stopped in his tracks.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“Trying to enjoy a movie, Weasley. Close your mouth before the flies get in, Potter,” sneered the one and only Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zabini swatted his arm from his spot beside him.

“What Draco means to say is, ‘hello’. ” 

Ron scoffed under his breath, but moved towards their seats with Harry behind him. Ron took the seat next to Neville, leaving the only available seat next to Malfoy. 

“Ron-”

“Finders keepers, mate. Enjoy yourself.”

Shooting one last glare at Ron, Harry begrudgingly sat down next to Malfoy. Malfoy who, gratefully, ignored him in favor of chatting with Zabini and Theodore Nott. A quick survey of the row showed that their group consisted of Malfoy, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Nott, and Zabini. Pansy Parkinson was noticeably absent from her normal spot at Malfoy’s side.

“Where’s Parkinson?” Harry asked.

“Why do you care?” said Malfoy, an edge clear in his voice.

“Draco, please don’t start a fight today,” Goyle sighed.

“I’m not!”

“I thought we were done watching Draco cause a scene to get Potter’s attention now that school is over,” Harry heard Bulstrode whisper to Nott, who showed the beginnings of a smile. Something Harry had never seen before from the brooding slytherin. 

Zabini rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.

“She had other plans. Where’s Granger?”

“She also had other plans.”

“I didn’t know Weasley liked MARVEL?” Zabini looked at Ron. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Ron said, his old rivalry flaring in his eyes. Zabini lifted his hands up in surrender.

“I just meant that MARVEL doesn’t really seem like your style,”

Ron looked sheepishly at Zabini. “It isn’t, really. I’m just here to be Harry’s date.”

“Date?” Bullstrode said, sticking her head out to look at them. “Is it possible that the Savior™ is gay?”

Ron snorted. “He’s bi, actually. Congratulations on being the actual last person in the wizarding world to know.”

Goyle poked Malfoy playfully in the arm and whispered something to him.

“We’ve actually started calling him The Bi Who Lived!” Dean shouted, quickly being shushed by everyone around him.

“Me and Ron aren’t dating, though,” Harry clarified.

Zabini seemed to deflate a bit. “So is Weasley straight?”

“Nope, I’m pan. Me and Harry are just platonic dates since he gets lonely when these twats snog during movies,” Ron said while shoving Harry playfully. Harry noticed Zabini smiling timidly at Ron.

“So,” Nott began. “You’re attracted to guys and single?” When Harry nodded, Nott elbowed Malfoy, whose pale cheeks were a little tinted red. Malfoy flicked Nott in the head and called him a git, but his blush was still there.

Hannah leaned over. “Not gonna lie, me and Seamus kinda thought you guys would be homophobic.” This sent all of the Slytherins except for Malfoy into a fit of giggles. Malfoy’s blush only seemed to deepen.

“Nope! We’re as queer as they come!” Goyle said between laughs.

“Yep! Me and Greg are omni, Blaise is bi, and Theo, Draco, and Pansy are gay!” Bulstrode added. 

The groups silently decided to just watch the trailers in silence because they kept getting dirty looks from everyone in the theater. Harry glanced at Malfoy, noticing that he was sitting as far away from Harry as possible, but Zabini was subtly trying to push him back towards Harry. Harry, being an oblivious git, thought nothing of it and continued focusing on the screen.

***

Thanos was cooking his horned melons when suddenly Captain Marvel burst into the room. Malfoy jumped in his seat a little. _Looks like Malfoy isn’t as stone cold badass as he thought_ , Harry thought to himself with a smile. 

From then on, Harry couldn’t help but notice every twitch, every breath hitch, every shaky inhale, every laugh, every smile, every little movement that Malfoy made. He ignored Ron’s constant whispered questions about what the bloody hell was going on, in favor of Malfoy’s entranced expressions.

The first memorable moment was when Scott Lang was hugging his daughter who he hadn’t seen in years. Malfoy looked down with a soft smile to himself, glowing in the light of the screen. He looked so radiant sitting there. Blushing, Harry looked away before he could think about what that thought meant to him.

The second moment was when Natasha Romannoff and Steve Rogers talked about moving on. Harry found himself holding back tears as he remembered who he had lost from the war. He felt Ron tense up beside him. He saw Malfoy wipe his eyes. An intense sense of sadness seemed to wash over their entire row. Mourning was something they could all relate to. Harry grabbed a napkin and tried to hand it to Malfoy. Malfoy looked at him like he didn’t understand. Harry started to speak, but was shushed by the row behind him. So he demonstrated, by wiping his own eyes. Malfoy huffed and looked away.

The third moment was when Natasha went looking for Clint and he said “don’t give me hope”. This time when Harry offered a napkin, Malfoy took it.

The fourth moment was when Natasha died. Malfoy was crying. Silently, so you wouldn’t see it unless you were looking for it. Tears streamed down his face as he gripped the arms of the seat to try to calm his shaking hands, so tightly it looked painful. Harry looked down the row and saw that all of the couples were crying on each other. Everyone was sobbing on someone, except for Harry, Ron and Malfoy. Ron wasn’t crying on anyone seeing as he still had no idea what was happening. Malfoy didn’t stop crying, even when everyone else had calmed down. During the scene where they talked about her death, Malfoy gripped Harry’s sleeve for a second. Harry froze. Seeing Malfoy so sad impacted Harry. He gently reached out and moved Malfoy’s hand from Harry’s sleeve to Harry’s hand. Malfoy tried to pull away at first, but gave up and gripped Harry’s hand tightly, as if letting go would release all of his emotions for the world to see. They didn’t let go, even when the sad part ended and both had stopped crying. 

The fifth moment was when Cap was worthy. Malfoy’s grip on Harry’s hand tightened as a genuine smile spread across his face. He looked so childlike, so full of wonder. Harry looked at him and for the first time saw Malfoy as Draco, a broken and hurt kid who was just trying to survive. Draco, someone hurt as much, if not more by the war that had ripped so many people’s lives to shreds. Draco, someone just trying to heal. Draco, who just caught Harry staring and blushed as he looked away. Harry smiled to himself and gently squeezed Draco’s hand.

The sixth moment was when Tony hugged Peter in the middle of a battle. Harry looked at Draco and in a moment of pure Gryffindor recklessness and bravery, lay his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco noticeably tensed at the movement, but soon relaxed and lay his own head on Harry’s.

The seventh and final moment was when Tony died. The entire theater seemed to be in hysterics–even Ron this time. Clutching each other in sobs, the whole row had become a cuddle pile. The sobbing only intensified for the group of broken young adults during the funeral of Iron Man, as they all remembered the funerals of their loved ones– as they all remembered wishing that awful war had never happened. As they all remembered the sea of black clothes and never ending stream of tissues. As they all remembered longing for a feeling of numbness, if only to forget the painful loss that plagued them during every waking moment. If only someone could come and fill the empty void that Fred’s jokes used to fill. That Vince’s smile used to fill. That Remus’ calming presence used to fill. That Sirius’ laugh used to fill. That Colin’s camera’s click used to fill. That Lucius’ voice, who had passed away in Azkaban recently, used to fill. And so many more that they had lost.

After the credits started, Ron got up to leave, but Neville and Harry pulled him back down. 

“You don’t leave before the post-credit scene, Weasley, even I know that,” Draco said, voice shaking as he wiped the tears away from his face. 

“I heard there wasn’t going to be one,” piped up Nott.

“Aw, I hope that’s not true,” Bulstrode groaned.

“Post-credit scene?” Ron said, looking at the rest of the row for help. Ginny laughed, wiping her eyes as she and Dean started to explain it. 

Nott and Zabini whispered about something before Nott sighed and handed Zabini a ten dollar bill. Harry barely noticed them though, because Draco was taking his glasses off his face.

“Merlin’s sake Potter, you should know how to clean your own glasses,” he grumbled as he wiped Harry’s glasses off. Harry grabbed his arm.

“Harry,”

“What?”

“Call me Harry,”

“Oh–okay, _Harry._ ” Draco’s face turned bright red as he finished wiping off Harry’s glasses. He glanced back up at Harry to hand him back his glasses. “Bloody hell, how are you even messy when _crying_?” he sneered as he wiped Harry’s face free of tears. Once satisfied with his work, he placed Harry’s glasses back on his face. His hands seemed to linger a little longer than they needed to, sending an electric feeling through Harry’s senses. When Draco started to move his hand away, Harry grabbed it and kept it on his face. They gazed into each other’s eyes, Harry losing himself in the many shades of grey reflecting his own green. They mixed in such a lovely way, it was no wonder they were the colors of Slytherin. They completely forgot about their friends, who were still waiting for the post-credit scene. 

“Ginny, look! The credits are ending!” Luna said, shaking her girlfriend’s arm. This snapped everyone out of the stupor they were in. Harry and Draco both pulled away, each turning shades of scarlet. Harry adjusted his glasses as he focused on the screen in front of him and ignored the stares of their friends.

“What the bloody hell was that, mate?” Ron whispered in his ear. “Are you and Malfoy shagging in secret?”

“What? No!” Harry said a little too loudly, turning an even brighter shade of red.

“Shh!” someone from the row behind them hissed at the same time as Seamus.

Right then the bright red MARVEL symbol showed up on the screen. 

“What?” Dean yelled at the closing curtains. “Where was the scene?” Nobody shushed him this time, because everyone else in the theater seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“Told you!” Nott shouted back, not even flinching at the glares the rest of the row sent him. 

The groups seemed to be a lot friendlier after bawling on each other. They all left the theater chatting playfully about the movie. 

“See you guys later!” Blaise called at them as the Slytherins started to leave. His gaze lingered on Ron for longer than necessary. Harry stared at Draco walking away. Ginny, done with the whole pining thing, punched him in the arm.

“What was that for?” Harry asked.

“Go get him!” she said, hitting him again.

“What?” 

“We could all _see_ the sexual tension. Go ask him out! Kiss him! I don’t care what you do, just show some Gryffindor initiative and don’t let him leave!”

Harry looked at the rest of his friends. Neville gave him a thumbs up as Dean looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry’s gaze finally settled on Ron. 

“What the hell are you waiting for?” he said, shoving him forward, the momentum carrying Harry into a run after Draco.

“Draco, wait!” Harry called.

The Slytherins all turned around.

“What do you want, Harry?” Draco asked. Harry caught up to them, panting for a second before mustering up all of his courage and asking him the blaring question on his mind.

“Can I kiss you?”

_“What?”_ Draco gaped at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked again.

“I–uh–” Draco stammered, looking at his friends for help. They all just stared at the two with undisguised glee. Draco turned back to Harry, his cheeks aflame.

“Yes.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice.He grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled them together so their lips met. It was rough, yet sweet, as Draco’s hands moved to entwine themselves in Harry’s hair and deepen the kiss. They stayed like that, kissing each other without another care in the world.That is, until Goyle cleared his throat loudly. The two pulled away, blushing furiously. 

“I take it you’ll go out with me then?” Harry asked Draco. Draco laughed.

“That’s all I’ve wanted since I was 13.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing latenightfires for making this fic as good as possible! love you babe!
> 
> the seating arrangement from left to right is Seamus, Dean, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Neville, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Millicent, Greg, Theo (i love my gay children)
> 
> Whether Hermione and Pansy are absent because they're on a date, or it's just a coincidence is up to interpretation (: (aka you get to decide if romione or pansmione is a thing)
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you want! it's much appreciated :)


End file.
